Un mundo diferente
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Es una versión bastante diferente viste desde el punto de vista de Dan de lo que hubiese pasado si los policías no dejan ir a Nathan en el episodio piloto  Aviso: Castigo Corporal, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.


**Un mundo diferente**

Que hubiese pasado si los policías no dejan ir a Nathan.

Dan no podía más de la indignación, aun no podía creer como su hijo había hecho algo tan estúpido como robar el autobús escolar, cuando lo fue a buscar a la estación tuvo que contenerse para no arrancarle la cabeza en el acto, pero tenía que ser realista no tenía idea como manejar la situación con su hijo, cada vez que Deb quería castigarlo él se oponía porque podía interferir en su juego y poco a poco su hijo se fue convirtiendo en un delincuente juvenil, bueno no es que fuera el as del crimen organizado pero sabía que su hijo no tenía ningún respeto ni por él ni por las normas.

Durante el camino a casa ninguno dijo ni una palabra y cuando llegaron Nathan partió a su pieza sin siquiera mirar a su padre.

'¿Qué voy hacer con Nathan?' pensaba mientras iba a la pieza de Nate, pero se detuvo en la puerta cuando escucho a su hijo hablar con Tim

"Relájate nos es como que nos puedan expulsar a todos y a demás soy el jugador estrella, no me va a pasar nada" se jactaba Nate

"Claro y yo" dijo Tim

"eres sustituible"

"Nathan"

"quieres que te mienta"

"eres tu el que robo el autobús y tu el que casi nos mata" grito tan alto que lo alcanzo a oír Dan quien no lo había creído cuando los policías se lo dijeron.

"y que no pueden probarlo"

"Mi papá casi me mata me castigo tres meses" se quejo Tim queriendo cambiar de tema, esa versión de su amigo no le gustaba.

"al mío no le interesa, o sea si me hubiese lesionado y no pudiera jugar se hubiese ido donde el bastardo tu sabes a Dan Scott lo único que le importa es que sus genes lleguen a la NBA no importa como"

"si pero escuche que nos van a echar del equipo"

"relájate no me pueden echar y si White cometiera esa estupidez papá me saca del instituto y me lleva a otro y te vienes conmigo obviamente"

"tienes suerte mi papá me prohibió jugar y dijo que si me echan se acabo, que tengo que asumir las consecuencias"

"tanto escándalo si fue una tontera el autobús decía llévame y me lo lleve"

"y lo del casi choque"

"frene a tiempo, a demás no me iba a perder la oportunidad de enrollarme con Vanessa"

"¿y tu novia?"

"quien sabe en su casa, hablando de eso voy a ir a enrollarme con mi novia" eso era todo lo que Dan soportaría aun sin saber cómo hacer frente a Nathan irrumpió en su habitación y le corto el teléfono.

"¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?" grito furioso tratado de quitarle el teléfono, Nathan nunca se había atrevido a ir físicamente en contra de su padre, jamás lo confesaría pero le daba miedo nunca sabia como iba reaccionar cuando estaba relacionado el baloncesto, pero ahora no estaba pensando fríamente y le dio un empujón a su padre que lo pillo desprevenido y Dan Scott termino de poto en el piso con su hijo mirando desesperado.

"Lo siento… papá… no fue mi intención" pero la cara de Dan era de furia pura, conto del uno al cien después al mil sin moverse, eso no era su hijo, su hijo era un chico dulce que le gustaba que lo llegara a mirar las estrellas pero ambos sabían que era para pasar tiempo con su padre, que cuando era muy pequeño aprendió a dibujar y pintar para que su madre lo viera, pero que cambio en su niñito trato de encontrar el momento exacto y claro era solo uno, cuando se entero que Lucas era su hermano, ese día toda su familia se echo a perder Deb estaba de viaje de negocios para variar y Nathan le había gritado que ya no era su padre, pues no entendía como de la nada había aparecido otro hijo, Dan había querido explicarle pero Nathan se negó, trato de llevarlo a mirar las estrellas pero Nathan dijo que ya estaba muy grande para eso y cuando fue a darle el beso de las buenas noches encontró que todos los dibujos estaban rotos en el suelo, él le pregunto por qué y Nathan se encogió de hombros y agrego "ya no me sirven" dándose vuelta en su cama para darle la espalda, Dan se limito a dejarlo solo, si eso era, su hijo siempre estaba solo y jamás se había dado cuenta, escuchar las palabras de Nathan describiéndolo, él no podía creer que su hijo lo viera de esa manera, pero tenía razón después de ese día su relación se baso exclusivamente en los puntos que anotaba y Dan había estado feliz porque era algo que hacían juntos sin siquiera imaginar que su hijo sintiera que era solo para vivir sus sueños a través de él y como su hijo podía creer que lo abandonaría para irse con Lucas si ambos eran sus hijos ninguno era sustituto del otro, se lamentaba no haber hecho mejor las cosas, pero este no era el momento de lamentarse tenía que reaccionar y tenía que hacerlo ahora no podía perder a su hijo, pensó en que diría Deb y no fue más que un te lo dije, pensó en Karen y sí el trasero de Lucas lo pagaría caro, en una de las visitas a su hijo se encontró con su pequeño llorando mirando una pared mientras se sobaba su traserito, él se había puesto furioso y fue una de las pocas veces que había discutido con Karen sobre la crianza de Lucas, él quería tomar a su bebe y llevárselo lejos de esa abusadora pero Karen le tomo de un brazo y lo sentó "yo no soy tu padre, jamás le haría daño a mi hijo, pero lo prefiero con un dolor en el trasero ahora que no poder evitar que se haga daño después" sabias palabras que le costaron entender en ese momento pero ahora con su otro hijo se daba cuenta de cuan ciertas eran, el sonrió al recordar su Lucas tenía cinco años y le había gritado a Karen y no contento con eso se atrevió a pegarle porque Karen lo había regañado así que Karen le había dado dos palmadas en el poto y lo dejo cinco minutos frente a la pared, cuando su tiempo termino Lucas corrió a abrazar a su mamá y a pedir su perdón, cuan equivocado había estado ese día Lucas era un niño bueno Karen casi nunca se vio obligada a castigarlo mucho menos a tener que darle nalgadas en cambio Nathan cada vez más rebelde y contestador tal vez si él le hubiese dado esas dos palmadas a tiempo el no estaría en el suelo ahora, pero él nunca había querido ser su padre, lo peor es que trataba a su hijo mucho peor que los golpes que él recibió de niño, si solo Karen estuviera aquí, pero Nathan era su responsabilidad.

"NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT A LA ESQUINA AHORA" Nate sin decir una palabra hizo como su padre le ordeno, aun no podía creer lo que había hecho, Dan salió de la habitación para recoger el cepillo de cabello que Deb había dejado, nunca entendió porque lo dejo y cuando le pregunto por qué no se lo llevo cuando los abandono se limito a decir "lo entenderás algún día, espero no sea demasiado tarde" le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue para no volver de eso ya habían pasado tres años y Nathan estaba mucho peor que en ese entonces, solo esperaba que no fuera muy tarde.

"Hijo ven aquí" dijo una vez que ya estaba calmado, por fin comprendió que no era culpa de su hijo ser así, Nate no era más que en lo que el convirtió.

"papá lo…" no termino de disculpase cuando sus ojos cayeron en el cepillo. "Papá para qué es eso" dijo indicándoselo.

"creo que ya lo sabes… ven siéntate" dijo indicándole la cama "tenemos que hablar"

"Papá no fue mi intención tienes que creerme"

"lo sé hijo, pero tenemos mucho de qué hablar"

"podemos dejarlo en un no lo vuelvas a hacer"

"no Nathan, no podemos"

"pero papá no fue mi intención, fue un accidente" trato de excusarse

"ahora voy a hablar yo, después te escuchare, pero hijo ten claro que cuando terminemos de hablar vas a hacer castigado, está claro"

"no puedes pe... castigarme no tienes derecho, NO TE DEJARE" termino gritando mientras se paraba para salir, Dan lo sujeto de un brazo y le dos palmadas lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerlo recapacitar y volver a su asiento.

"tú nunca me habías pegado" encaro a su padre

"y me arrepiento por eso, pero hoy las cosas van a cambiar"

"quiere decir que te vas a volver como tu padre" le escupió en la cara, Dan jamás espero escuchar esas palabras de alguno de sus hijos menos de su Nate, pero lo entendía nadie quiere tener que pasar de poder hacer lo que quiere a tener palmadas si no hace lo que es correcto.

"no Nathan, no estoy ni cerca de ser como mi padre, jamás te he golpeado y jamás lo hare"

"y no me acabas de golpear maldito hipócrita"

"si fuera como mi padre en este minuto tu boca ya estaría sangrando y tendrías unas cuantas contusiones, en cambio mi mano en el único lugar que va a hacer contacto será con tu trasero"

"pero no quiero" dijo poniendo sus ojitos de cachorro.

"ni yo" dijo Dan abrazando a su hijo.

"papi, no podemos solo hablarlo"

"no mi vida, no podemos fuiste muy lejos esta vez"

"Yo no quería empujarte"

"Nathan casi te mataste por robar un autobús"

"ah" Nate ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de estar en problemas por ponerse en peligro. "eso, si no me paso nada"

"pero no me voy a arriesgar a que ocurra"

"no puedes partir castigándome no más, Tim está castigado tres meses" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"yo no soy el papá de Tim, soy tu papá y considero que si haces algo para arriesgar tu vida el castigo son una buenas nalgadas"

"no digas esa palabra" se quejo

"sabes que yo jamás te haría daño"

"¿físicamente?" Pregunto inocentemente pero eso confirmo las sospechas de Dan emocionalmente ya lo había dañado lo suficiente.

"Nate sé que puedo ser el peor padre de la historia pero no permitiré que por eso esas perjudicado"

"no lo eres"

"jamás debí dejar de llevarte a ver las estrellas" dijo de la nada

"yo quería que pelearas por mi y solo me dejaste"

"tenía miedo no quería forzarte"

"tenía siete años papá, se supone que tenias que forzarme, se supone que tenias que ser, mi padre" dijo rompiendo en llantos eran muchos años de guardarse todo "con Lucas eras su padre crees que no lo sabía, crees que no los veía y que tenía yo DIME QUE TENGO YO… NADA ERAS LO UNICO QUE TENIA Y ME ABANDONASTE"

"lo sé y lo siento" dijo abrazando a su hijo

"ME ABANDONASTE, me abandonaste TE ODIO, te odio" y comenzó a golpearlo pero no con rabia sino con impotencia y desesperanza Dan no sabe cuánto tiempo paso ni en qué momento Nate se quedo dormido solo sabe que su bebe esta un paso más cerca de estar a salvo, cuantos años de frustraciones y dolor lleva dentro.

Cuando Nate despertó se encontró abrazado a su padre quien lo mecía como cuando era un crio y se sentía querido.

"lo siento"

"y yo… ¿mejor?"

"mucho" dijo sonriéndole, Nate sabía que después de todo lo que había pasado se zafaría del castigo y de verdad quería evitar las nalgadas a toda costa pero algo dentro de él cambio en ese momento quería a su padre y confiaba en él y si Dan creía que debía ser castigado así seria.

"papi… tenemos una conversación pendiente" dijo finalmente cuando se armo de valor

"lo sé hijito, quieres que la tengamos al tiro o podemos esperar"

"mejor ahora" dijo haciendo una mueca

"robaste el auto bus del instituto, casi chocas por estar distraído con una chica y lo peor es que ni siquiera es tu novia y ni hablar del empujón que me diste. Pero sabes que es lo que más me preocupa"

"¿Qué no me dejen jugar?, pero mira papá eso no va a pasar y si White se vuelve loco y me hecha nos cambiamos de instituto y listo"

"eso es lo que más me preocupa, que creas que el baloncesto es más importante que tu y que creas que para mí el juego es más importante que tu, escúchame bien Nathan Royal Scott nada ni nadie es más importante que tu, me oíste"

Nate no pudo sino sonreír antes esa declaración de Dan jamás se había sentido tan seguro y protegido "gracias" dijo abrazando a su padre.

"ahora la parte menos divertida, el castigo, estas castigado hasta fin de año…"

"pero papá el año recién comienza"

"si no hubieses tenido suerte tu año y tu vida hubiesen terminado y no solo la tuya sino la de todos los que estaban en el autobús y las personas del tren que no tenían ninguna culpa de las niñerías que se les ocurrió tirar, dame tu carnet de conducir"

Nate reacio empezó a revisar su billetera pero fue requisada por Dan quien junto con sacar el carnet de conducir saco su carnet de identidad falso y las tarjetas de crédito, y ante la mirada atónita de Nate tomo las tijeras y las partió por la mitad

"PAPÁ"

"conducir es un privilegio y usted joven lo ha perdido a los 18 puedes sacar el carnet nuevamente y me equivoque al darte la libertad de manejar grandes sumas de dinero no creas que no se que la mayoría te la has gastado en alcohol y quien sabe que más, de hoy en adelante tendrás una asignación como cualquier adolecente y mientras estés castigado ni eso"

"pero papá necesito cosas"

"hijo lo que necesitas te lo voy a comprar tu sabes muy bien que jamás te ha faltado nada al menos materialmente hablando"

"lo sé pero va a ser raro tener que pedir que me compres tu sabes"

"¿condones? no los necesitaras por mucho tiempo estas castigado no saldrás de casa"

"papá"

"ok te daré un tercio de tu asignación, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo pero me alegro que seas cuidadoso"

"no quiero terminar como tú con un hijo por ahí y mas encima casado a la fuerza no es la vida que quiero para mi"

"ni es la que quiero para ti y de Lucas hablaremos después"

"ok" eso sorprendió a Dan esperaba que Nathan fuera más reacio a hablar de su hermano como estos últimos nueve años.

"se acabo el baloncesto por el resto del año"

"pero papá no puedes hacerme eso"

"eso te lo hiciste solo, White no les permitirá jugar a los involucrados en el incidente y aunque no fuera así ya no tienes mi permiso"

"esto tiene que ser una broma"

"no me estoy riendo Nathan"

"pero como ganaremos el campeonato"

"lo ganaras el próximo año"

"esto es para que brille Lucas" dijo lleno de odio

"esto es porque tu robaste un autobús"

"pero no tiene nada que ver con el baloncesto"

"¿que estabas celebrando?"

"papi no podemos buscar otra forma"

"si White te permite estar en los entrenamientos yo te doy permiso pero no vas a jugar, que eso este claro"

"está bien" dijo sumisamente pero en el fondo tenia la esperanza que cuando todo se enfriara le permitirían jugar de nuevo.

"y por ultimo te voy a dar nalgadas"

"papi, papito no es necesario"

"ven aquí no será tan malo" dijo Dan tomando a su hijo y lo acomodo sobre su regazo y le bajo los pantalones eso no lo espera Nate.

"no papá que haces" dijo tratando de impedir que le bajara la ropa pero fue detenido por Dan.

"basta te daré las nalgadas con la cola al aire solo te doy tiempo para que te acostumbres"

"No papa no"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Con las primeras palmadas Nate trabada de mantener silencio pero cuando sintió que su papá le bajo la rota interior se puso finalmente a llorar ni en sus peores pesadillas se imagino que el día que se las dio del rey del mundo iba a terminar recibiendo nalgadas con la cola al aire.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no robar, robar es un delito y pudiste ir preso"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"lo siento auch no estaba pensando"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"nunca más me faltes el respeto y mucho menos te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima nuevamente"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT,

"fue un accidente papi yo no quería lo juro" dijo llorando no solo de dolor sino de la vergüenza de haber empujado a su padre.

Dan finalmente tomo el cepillo.

"CRACK Nunca CRACK vuelvas CRACK a exponerte CRACK al peligro CRACK de esa CRACK manera"

"CRACK OWWWWwwwww lo juro papi, CRACK dueleeeeeee papito para CRACK"

Dan dejo que su hijo llorar hasta que las lagrimas y sollozos terminaron se preguntaba si era el momento para hablar de su otra familia con Nathan pero se dio cuenta que nunca estaría seguro.

"escuche lo que le dijiste a Tim sobre Lucas"

"y me vas a pegar mas por eso"

"no, pero me gustaría que conocieras a tu hermano"

"¿te vas a ir a vivir con ellos?" pregunto lleno de miedo

"solo si tu vienes conmigo"

"porque si con ellos eres feliz porque te quedaste conmigo, por pena"

"porque te amo"

"yo quiero que seas feliz pero tengo miedo" confeso

"Nathan daría mi vida entera para que tu lo fueras"

"porque no los invitas a tomar once y vemos que resulta"

"¿estás seguro?"

"rayos no, pero no creo que me arriesgue a ser maleducado con este dolor en el trasero creo que es tu mejor oportunidad" trato de reír pero rayos era verdad.

"descansa voy a llamar a Karen"

"¿papi?"

"si"

"el año pasado cuando estuve enfermo fue Karen y no mamá la que me cuido"

"lo siento, tenias tanta fiebre y llamaba a tu mamá y no me pude comunicar con Deb"

"el el fondo yo sabía, ella fue muy dulce para ser mamá"

La once estuvo mucho mejor de lo esperado parecían una familia de verdad todos evitaron el tema del continuo movimiento de Nate en la silla pero no la conversación de la expulsión de Nate del equipo por lo que Nate se enojo y le arrojo un trozo de pan a Lucas quien por supuesto se lo devolvió y comenzó una guerra de comidas y los chicos no podían aguantar la risa cuando vieron a sus padres cubiertos de la torta que había llevado Karen y por reírse tanto no alcanzaron a escapar y se encontraron en un gran abraso de trota perdón oso.


End file.
